


Make Things Interesting

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha have a little friendly competition on the shooting range.For the prompt: For a change of pace, Bruce is being a major tease and Natasha is extremely flustered and has no idea what to do.





	Make Things Interesting

“What are you doing?” 

Natasha looked over her shoulder to see Bruce standing in the doorway of the training gym.

“Sparring,” she answering, slightly out of breath. She picked her water bottle up from the floor and took a long drink. 

She’d been going at a punching bag for hours and only stopped when she tore a hole in the bag. 

“Care if I join you?”  

“I was going to get in some target practice, if you don’t mind.” 

Bruce shrugged, rubbing his hands together. “I just needed to get out of the lab.” 

Natasha smiled. “Follow me.” 

The facility was equipped with a firing range with a setup for archery as well as guns. Natasha picked one of the bows from the wall and watched Bruce do the same, testing the weight in his hands. 

“You ever shoot one of those before?” she asked grabbing them both a quiver of arrows. 

“I’ve been down here a few times,” he said with a smirk. 

“Really?” 

“I figured if Hulk was going to keep being a jerk, I’d expand my skill set.” 

Natasha nodded and set his quiver down at the station beside hers. She watched him get himself ready and load his bow. His arm muscles flexed as he pulled back on the bow. Before he let it go, he looked over at her and winked. It wasn’t a bullseye, but it was pretty damn close. Natasha was impressed. 

“Not bad,” she said, loading her own bow. Hers wasn’t perfect either, but it was closer than is. 

She turned to him with a smug grin. 

“Care to make things interesting?” she asked. 

He raised his eyebrows. “How so?” 

“First person to get a bullseye wins, loser buys dinner,” she suggested with a smirk.

Bruce matched her expression. “I get a date either way, you’re on.” 

“I never said anything about a date,” Natasha teased. “I was thinking takeout in my pajamas sounded wonderful right about now.” 

“Works for me too,” Bruce winked and turned back to his target. 

He was being very bold and playful, Natasha loved it.

“Your shot, Doc.” 

Bruce smirked and got ready to shoot and let the arrow go. It was farther off than the first one and Natasha couldn’t help but tease him. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Doc,” she laughed softly. 

He just shrugged and sidled over to lean against the wall that separated their stations. 

“I just have to do better than you,” he said, his tone light and airy as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “I may not be as good a shot as Clint, but I know my way around a bow.” 

His smirk was far too smug for her liking as he said, “I believe you.” 

She shook her head and looked away from him to pick out another arrow and notch it. She lined up her shot and pulled back the arrow but just as she was about to let go she felt Bruce’s warm breath against her ear. Startled, she let go of the arrow and it didn’t even land on the target, but in the wall above it. 

She turned on him with a glare, but he smiled innocently. 

“That’s cheating,” she said, her tone warning. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He smiled and turned to pick up his bow. She let him pick up and arrow and get ready to shoot, but stepped into his space before he had a chance to let it go. 

“That’s not going to work,” he whispered and let his arrow loose. It landed on the target, closer to the other two, but not quite at the center yet. 

“Oh?” 

“Your little games have never worked on me, Nat,” he said, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. 

Natasha scrunched up her face and leaned away. “I’ve never,” she started but he shook his head. 

“Yes, you have. And now it’s my turn.” 

She glared at him for a moment before turning her back on him to get ready. Before she picked up the arrow she glanced over her shoulder. 

“You stay over there this time,” she warned. 

He raised his hands in surrender and didn’t move. Once again she had her shot all lined up, dead center. This time instead of blowing in her ear, he ran his finger down the back of her neck. She waited until he stopped to let go of her arrow. It landed closer but still a little off. 

“Dammit,” she grumbled, but didn’t look over at Bruce. She could imagine the smug look he was still sporting. 

“You could always just give up.” 

She narrowed her eyes and turned on him. 

“You wish,” she growled, but there was no real bite to it. “It’s your turn.” 

She let him shoot without interruption, she wasn’t a cheater and it was the farthest off yet. She kept her smile to herself as she quickly prepared for her next shot. She was hoping to be fast enough to get it done before Bruce had another chance to tease her and throw her off, but he was quicker than she gave him credit for. 

Just as she let go of the arrow, she felt his hand on her ass, slow and teasing. Only this time his plan didn’t work, her shot landed dead center in her target. But Bruce’s hand didn’t stop, he slid over it her and he moved closer so his chest was pressed into her back. 

He turned his head and kissed the her behind her ear in the spot that made her knees go weak. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand as it slid around the front of her leggings. She turned in his arms and smirked up at him. 

“Why did you really come and find me?” She whispered in his ear. 

“I was bored.” He smirked. “And hungry.” 

“Well, you owe me dinner.” 

Bruce smiled. “You still up for take out in bed.” 

“You tell me,” Natasha said and backed him against the wall between their stations. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to press her lips to his. 

He smiled against her and grabbed the back of her legs to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and only pulled away when she needed to breathe. 

“I’d say that’s a yes,” he chuckled. 

She nudged his backside with her foot. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

“You want me to carry you all the way back?” he asked, hefting her a little higher. 

“Serves you right,” she teased, and kissed him again. “You cheated.” 

“Worth it,” he said and pushed off the wall.


End file.
